


you should see hamlet it's cool-

by theodoorz (orphan_account)



Series: The Wonderous World of wTF- [2]
Category: Hamlet - Shakespeare, NCT (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arranged Marriage, F/F, F/M, Fake Marriage, Forced Marriage, Inspired by Hamlet, M/M, Magic, Seulrene, Why?, ahaha, because I said so, exactly, i mean enchantress, i mean prince, i think, idk lol, irene is a witch-, johnny is a thief, johnten, lol, seulgi is a princess, seulten, so is ten-, sorta - Freeform, tengi, trust me - Freeform, yes - Freeform, you'll see why soon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:47:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24770293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/theodoorz
Summary: Seulgi and Ten, the eldest children of two powerful kingdoms, are arranged in a marriage meant to unite their kingdoms. If the marriage fails, their kingdoms will go to war and their parents will most likely kill them. The only problem? Ten was in love with a thief named Johnny, while Seulgi was preparing to elope with an enchantress named Irene.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Kang Seulgi, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: The Wonderous World of wTF- [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791388





	you should see hamlet it's cool-

This is INSPIRED by Hamlet  
It's not based off of it nor has references  
Atleast I think  
Idk  
We'll see  
but either way

DON'T THINK THIS IS A REWRITE OF HAMLET IN K-POP FORM  
TRUST ME  
IT'S NOT  
IT'S A LOT LESS DARK  
DON'T READ IT UNLESS YOU'RE 18  
I MADE THE MISTAKE OF WATCHING IT  
NOW GOOD DAY HUMAN  
BYE  
CYA  
CIAO  
ADIOS  
AU REVOIR

JUST GO  
GEEZ


End file.
